


I want you... right here, right now

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Nate [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: somethingyesterday:  Sam/Nate, ”I want you... right here, right now.”, E





	I want you... right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).



Sam was awake when he heard his bedroom door open and close in near silence, and was even more awake when he felt the bed shift under his little brother’s weight as he crawled up onto it.  Sam chuckled.  "Can I help you?"

 

He felt Nathan spoon behind him, arms curling around his waist and a raging hard-on pressed against his rear.  Sam would be lying if he said he was uncomfortable, but Jesus, here?  Now?  "Nathan, come on, not here…"  

 

Mrs. Drake had been so happy to have her boys home from their respective jobs and universities on Christmas break, but she probably wouldn’t be so happy to find them like…this.

 

"Sam," Nathan said, voice ragged with pent up lust.  "I want you…right here, right now."  Sam shuddered at the urgency in his little brother’s voice.  

 

"Jesus, Nathan…"  Sam’s breath hitched with Nathan’s hand slipping down his boxer-shorts, grabbing unapologetically at his rapidly developing erection.  With a chuckle he added, "Guess your new school has you all hot and bothered, huh?"

 

Nathan laughed breathlessly, "Something like that."  He missed his big brother terribly, and with the recent revelation of their mutual feelings, Nathan felt they had a lot of time to make up for and was in quite the rush to rectify it.

 

Sam leaned his head back and moaned as Nathan pumped him swiftly, gaining speed every few strokes.  "Fine, but we have to be quiet, got it?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Nathan was half paying attention.  He was instead focusing on Sam’s cock in his right hand, and his own leaking dick pulsing in pleasure, pressing against Sam’s ass, more than ready for entry.


End file.
